Fun,Fun, and MORE FUN
by Kamikaze5
Summary: I was really bored. I think its really stupid butI'm in need of reviews.Thomas and Carl go on a short day trip and choas in sure to follow.AGIAN PLEASE READ IT WILL ONLY TAKE A SECOND.PLEASE R&R. Thanks!


**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING SO DON'T SUE ME YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING AND ITS JUST WASTING YOUR MONEY.**

**_THOMAS,CARL,DISNEYLAND AND CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE Oh God_**

**Gothicprincess: HELLO!!! This is my first zoids fic so please be gentle.Also this is set in our world and time and has nothing to do with the series**

**THOMAS:BLAH 14 _CARL:BLAH 15_**

_GOING UP_

"**_Thomas are you almost ready to go" _**No responce.**_ "We have to beat the traffic and its getting late",Carl yelled up the stairs to his younger _**

**_brother._ "I'm coming Carl", came thomas's voice,as he stummbled down the stairs with one shoe on and one shoe off. He was wearing a black shirt **

**with the Independant sign and a pair of greyish dickes he also had necklace that was half of another. I'm ready Carl, he said after he finshed trying the lace on his shoes. His older brother was dressed simalar except he was wearing a spit fire red jacket and had on black dickes and the other half to the necklace that Thomas was wearing ._ "Finally, God you take longer than a girl to get ready"he stated._ "Shut up you used up all the hot water when you took your shower. I was frezzing my ass off trying to wash my hair" Thomas snapped back. "**Are you two leaving now" asked a woman coming down the stairs. "Yes mother" the boys said in unison. Well, have fun and drive safe and Carl heres some money now go on. The two boys left the house got in the car and sped off. Thomas took out his CDS and put in a mixed CD and American Idiot began to play. While listening to Simple Plan, Green Day and other artist they finnally arrived at there set locatation. The happiest place on earth Disneyland/Califorina Adventure. The two ran to bye there tickets where the relized they had to have there bags checked No setting of Fire Crackers in the ride Its a Small World.a/n: That is the scaryist ride ever it scarred the hell out of me! I feel better now When the two were finally stripped of all there tools of terrorfire crackers cherry bombs ect. They procreeded to get in line to enter the park Cali.Adventure and ride as many rides as the could. While in line Carl remembered the funniest thing and asked**_"Thom you've never been here before have you" _"No, maybe like when I was two but thats it. Why?_No reason! Carl smiled this is gonna be so much fun. _**They finally entered the park.**_ "Well Thom this is your first time what do you want ride first"Carl asked put his arm around his smaller brothers shoulder._ "Um, . . . that one. He pointed to the one that looks like the supreame scream." a/n : i forgot the name sorry hehe **SO OUR HEROS TRECKED THROUGH THE CROWDS AND 5 MINTUES LATER... I am such an Idiot They stood in the 10 minute ride line and THE TWO HEROS SHUT UP LOUD VOICE THINGYThe two boys borded the ride and sat next two really hot chicks they met in the line named Tessa and Lora.The two girls were afriad of the edges so the girls sat in the middle and the boys sat on the ends. While preparing to launchthe two girls asked "Hey why don't we not hold on", Tessa dared. YEAH,was all she heard before they were lifted up and Thomas and Carl started counting down **_5,4,3,2,1 LLLIIIIFFFFTTTT OOOOFFFFF. _**They all screamed and didn't stop screaming until they were off the ride and down the ramp where there they began laughing **"Dude that so rocked" **Totally gigled Lora. Well, where to next, asked Tessa. **_How bout Screamin that rollar coaster over there, "pointed Carl._** "Yeah lets go" laughed Lora pulling Thomas to his feet. Together they set off to the ride while the others were laughing Thomas looked at the rollar coasters loops and felt a little sick.

**GothicPrincess: WELL did ya like it,did ya,did ya,did ya! oh i need help with the pairing and if I should bring the rest of the GF in as teens. Well here are the pairings and please review and can anyone tell me about a couple good Thomas or Carl fics? Thanks**

**Thomas/Tessa**

**Thomas/Lora**

**Carl/Tessa**

**Carl/Lora**

**Thomas/Carl JOKING PEOPLE JOKING **


End file.
